


The Morning After

by meggymooboob



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Breakfast, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Modern AU, Morning After, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bc chubby poe makes me happy, chubby!poe, poe's insecure but finn's gonna fix that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggymooboob/pseuds/meggymooboob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after Finn and Poe's wild night. Poe wakes up to an empty bed, but to soon find out that Finn is the gift that keeps on giving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> (‘∀’●)♡ aaahhh this is cuteee, thought of this while daydreaming during class yesterday... and it was??!?!?! i got really giddy and started to smile (which i got some confused looks from my classmates).
> 
> i'm in too deep with this ship i sWEAR
> 
> also im bad at titles forgive me

Poe woke up cold. The blankets he had over him were kicked off and half the pillows on the bed were on the floor. _Am I really that restless while sleeping?_ Poe thought, sitting up and wiping his eyes. He stiffened once he remembered the events of the other night, and his hand touched the other side of the bed- which was empty. A bolt of fear ran through Poe. Where was Finn? Did he really scare him off? He touched his pudgy stomach, poking and squeezing the fat. Did his body scare him off?

Poe peered at the floor. Their clothes were still there from last night. Finn was still here, and Poe sighed in relief. Poe swung his legs and sat at the edge of the bed, looking out the window. 

The weather wasn't what the weatherman predicted. It was cloudy and rainy, raindrops patterned on the glass. Poe chewed the inside of his cheek. This was the first time he was upset that it was rainy, he had planned going to the park with Finn. Poe sighed, decided to scratch the idea. He stretched, yawned, and finally stood up. He walked to his dresser, pulling out a white t-shirt and pajama pants. Poe quickly dressed himself.

Poe walked out of the bedroom, the smell of something delicious immediately hitting his nose. He went to the kitchen, finding Finn, who was busy at work making breakfast. By the ingredients out on the counter, Poe guessed Finn was fixing crepes. He approached his boyfriend, who was only wearing underwear with little X-Wings decorated on it. Poe sneaked up behind him, wrapping his arms around the younger man. He peered over his shoulder and saw he was chopping strawberries.

Finn jumped, realized it was Poe, then smiled and relaxed. He chuckled and went back to slicing the strawberries. "Good morning, Poe."

Poe hummed in content. "Good morning, buddy." 

"Ugh, morning breath."

Poe scrunched up his face and kissed his cheek. "Well, I haven't brushed my teeth yet. And you shouldn't be talking! You spent the night, you don't even have a toothbrush to use." He paused, "unless you used mine."

Finn smiled to himself.

"You monster!" Poe cried out jokingly, "That is _my_ toothbrush!" 

"Oh please, using your toothbrush isn't going to be the end of the world."

"The end of the world is coming and it's all your fault."

Finn chuckled and placed his knife down, turning around to face Poe. "How about before the world ends, you get ready and our final breakfast would be done by the time you're done," Finn smiled and pecked Poe, "Hurry!"

Poe chuckled, "Fine, buddy. I'll be quick." 

Poe went to the bathroom to freshen up, while Finn finished breakfast. Poe was quick, excited to be spending the morning with his boyfriend. He showered in record time, brushed his teeth, combed his hair- all that stuff. When Poe was done he went back to the kitchen and licked his lips at the smell of the food. 

Finn was done, like promised, had set the table, placed the food out, and even made coffee for the both of them. Finn was pouring the coffee in cups when he saw Poe. He smiled at him and handed the cup to Poe. "See? I told you I was going to be done by the time you come out." Poe smiled back, taking a sip of the coffee.

"I made it the way you liked! So it-"

"Doesn't taste like coffee."

"Y-Yeah."

Poe smiled and hurried over to kiss his cheek. "You're too good for little ol' me."

Finn blushed, "Ah, not really, but... thanks anyways."

Poe was about to protest until Finn pushed a plate of crepes in front of Poe. Poe produced a small "ooh," grabbed a knife and fork, and dug in. He took a big bite, moaning from the taste that exploded from his mouth. It was filled with strawberries, chocolate, and whipped cream. The whipped cream was smooth and fluffy, chocolate warm and thick, and the strawberries perfectly ripe and sweet. Poe looked at Finn who was watching him nervously. "Do... Do you like it?"

Poe nodded enthusiastically, swallowing his food. "It is  _amazing_ , Finn! You need to be a chef or something, this is one of the best things I've ever eaten."

Finn waved his hand, taking a sip of his coffee. "You're bluffing."

"I'm not! Eat some of it and see what you think."

Finn chuckled and cut a piece for himself, eating his own food. Poe watched him while eating another piece. When Finn finished his bite, he glanced at Poe, shrugged, and uttered, "It's alright."

Poe's jaw dropped. "Alright?! C'mon, Finn, you gotta be kidding! This is the best-" he stopped once he noticed Finn was giggling to himself. "Dammit, Finn, you know I always fall for your jokes."

Finn smiled brightly at Poe. "I love to see you struggle."

They ate the rest of their breakfast, enjoying each other's company. They made small talk, but mostly spent their time enjoying Finn's heavenly crepes and drinking their coffee.

Poe declared himself done after finishing his third crepe, pushing the plate away from him. "That was a damn good breakfast!"

"Mank youf," Finn said with his mouth full. 

Poe laughed and leaned his head on his hand, smiling at Finn. Suddenly, thunder echoed throughout the building, and Poe grumbled and gazed out the window, frowning at the rain splattering the glass. "I had planned to go walk around the park and have a picnic with you today, but I guess the weather decided to turn against us." He looked back at Finn, who had just finished his crepe. "What do you propose we do today?" 

Finn thought for a moment and replied, "Honestly, I just wanna be inside today. We could have a lazy day and marathon some movies, cuddle. It's your call."

"All of that sounds fine, but I'll probably get restless and end up annoying you."

"Restless even after three crepes?"

"They were amazing! I'm surprised you only had two."

Finn thought for a moment. "Here, I know what to do so you can get the 'restlessness' out of you." Finn got up and left the dining room for a moment, then returned with his phone. He placed it on the table, turned the volume up all the way, and turned on a song.

_I'm looking for a place to start..._

"What's this?"

"Shhh... just go with it."

_And everything feels so different now_

_Just grab a hold of my hand, I'll lead you through this wonderland_

Finn stepped back and extended his hand out Poe, grinning at him. Poe peered at him, then back to his hand, then back at him, taking his hand and standing up.

_Water up to my knees but sharks are swimming in the sea_

Finn pulled Poe close to him, his other arm holding Poe's waist, and Poe holding Finn's shoulder. They stayed like that, looking at each other with wide eyes.

_Just follow my yellow light and ignore all those big warning signs_

Now they were moving their feet in unison, slow-dancing to the slow ballad, their gaze never faltering from each other's eyes. They were entranced with each other, their bodies moved as one. It was something Poe never felt before, and he didn't want the feeling to go away. The music progressed, and Finn started to hum the music. The lyrics faded out as the rest of the song was soothing instrumental, and they stopped moving, and they pulled each other close.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Poe murmured, resting his chin on Finn's shoulder.

"What do you mean," Finn questioned.

"Nobody has treated me this nicely in a relationship before, and we haven't been dating that long too. I haven't... I haven't done anything special." Poe paused. "I guess I'm asking, why me?"

Finn let out a shaky breath, "Because you're you, Poe Dameron. You make me happy at the worse of times and at the best. You never bore me, you make me laugh. You're incredibly attractive too. A great lover, I might add," Poe chuckled at that part, "Why wouldn't I want to treat someone that makes me feel special equally?"

Poe didn't reply, but leaned back to look at Finn. Finn gazed at him, touching Poe's cheek. "I love you, Poe."

Poe connected their lips, in a slow, chaste kiss. Poe's hand went to the back of Finn's head, pressing them closer, moaning a little in his mouth. Finn held Poe's sides, his thumbs rubbing circles in Poe's soft skin. After a couple minutes, the kiss had escalated enough that they were making out, Finn's tongue in Poe's mouth, tasting each other. Soon they had to part to breath, and Poe connected their foreheads, saying breathlessly, "I love you too, Finn."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> heyo,,, so u made it!! i don't know how to end anything so??? the song they danced to is Yellow Light by Of Monsters and Men
> 
> and NO finn was not asking for poe to netflix and chill with him
> 
> as some self-promo go follow my tumblr dickmail (it's not what it sounds like i swear), where i casually reblog stuff and pretend this fic never happened bc my irl friends follow me and i dont want them to know this side of me...... anywho thank u for reading this (⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃


End file.
